Kei Ru
Kei Ru (Kor. 케이 루) is a Noble and one of the eight current Clan Leaders of Lukedonia. He is the head of the Ru Clan. He is acknowledged as the strongest of the current clan leaders by both nobles and werewolves. Appearance Kei has untidy, silver hair and a big scar across his face. His whole body is muscular and scarred, giving him the appearance of a fierce warrior. His attire differs greatly from other nobles', resembling a martial artist's clothes rather than that of an aristocrat. Personality Kei Ru believes in strength gained by oneself through training rather than acquired by other means. He is extremely loyal to Raskreia and most of the times he focus on training. He has shown tremendous respect to Gejutel when the latter was imprisoned for treason. Kei Ru believes in the warrior code of conduct and hate unfair means such as many ganging up on one. Background Kei is one of the leaders of the seven noble clans, the Ru family. Unlike the other nobles, the Ru Clan have set aside everything for their quest to seek strength. All of their time is spent in training to become stronger. If not for the betrayal, Kei would have focused on his training just as his predecessor did, instead of remaining at the Lord's side. Kei was told by his predecessor that long ago someone resided in the place which is known as the forbidden region. He was able to provide this information when the mansion reappeared. Plot Overview 'Volume 3' 'Volume 7' 'Volume 8' Powers & Abilities Kei is a Noble Clan Leader and is acknowledged as the strongest of them all by the Lord. His power is so great that all werewolves acknowledge his strength and grow excited at the thought of challenging him. Physical Prowess Kei is acknowledged by the Lord as the strongest of the current clan leaders. His clan specializes in hand-to-hand combat and physical strength, due to this reason his physical power surpasses all of Nobles except the Noblesse and the Lord. His power is also famous to the werewolves who wish to fight him the most. Immense Strength: As the head of the Ru Clan, the clan that specializes on physical prowess, Kei has immense strength and with his soul weapon he took down Mount, a werewolf Warrior in a single hit. Drakon, a powerful werewolf Warrior who is known for his strength and even had his regeneration power increased by physical enhancements, admitted that Kei was stronger. Immense Speed: Kei is extremely fast, shown when he easily keeps up with Drakon's speed and eventually overpowers the powerful werewolf Warrior. Soul Weapon Kei's Soul Weapon takes the form of two powerful gauntlets. This suggests that Kei is proficient at unarmed, hand-to-hand combat, fitting his overall martial artist-like appearance. When Kei used it against Mount, it was covered with a red aura where he took down the werewolf as well as the area he was standing in. Aura manipulation Being a current Noble Clan Leader and the strongest among them, he possesses immense spiritual energy, or aura. When 3 werewolf Warriors sensed his aura, they were shocked at how powerful it was and thought it was the Lord who was exerting such spiritual pressure before he revealed himself. Battles * Drakon vs Kei Ru * Kei Ru vs Zaiga References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Clan Leader Category:Male